


Tying the Knot

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby isn’t ready for marriage… yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tying the Knot

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #386 "free"

“Abby,” said McGee, seriously, holding both of her hands in his own. “I know we said we weren’t going to talk about this, but… there’s something I want you to think about, okay? Just think.”

“Okay,” she agreed, hesitant.

He took a deep breath. “I know you don’t really agree with marriage, because you’re reluctant to be tied down. And I understand that. But this is us, Abs. I know you, and I love you, and I wouldn’t want you to change _anything_ just because we made it legal.”

“That’s one hell of an argument, Timmy. So… maybe.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

THE END


End file.
